


Satisfied

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Come on guys talk!, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining John, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Somewhere after season 4 maybe?, When is not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John asks Sherlock a personal question...





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie3192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie3192/gifts).



> All little gift for Marie3192, many thanks for all the kudos on my 221b series :-)

John was sitting in his chair when he asks his friend a question he never dares to. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock, who was looking at a map of the Caribbean with great attention, mumbles "Hmmm, what?"

"Are you... are you satisfied?"  _It's quite an innocent question! I don't know why I'm so stressed about it!_

Placing the map down on the desk, the detective turns his beautiful eyes towards the doctor. "This is a really a broad question John, satisfied about what?"

The words tumble in John's mind.  _Your life, not having someone in your life, either a boyfriend or a girlfriend, the lack of physical contact, my place in your life..._ But he simply asks "Everything... Are you satisfied with... everything?"

After he closes his eyes a few seconds before he murmurs "Let say that I am satisfied on some account... but not on some other."

"What kind of..."

Not letting John ends his sentence, he declares slowly  "Not having that, which, having, may satisfy me..."  before his attention returns to his map, a sad smile on his luscious lips... 

 _He's paraphrasing Romeo? What? Why?... Whom?_ He was going to push the matter further when Sherlock jumps out of his chair.

"A text from Gavin, case, got to go..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk you wonderful morons :-)
> 
> Inspiration: Satisfied / Hamilton
> 
> Romeo & Juliet:
> 
> BENVOLIO What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?  
> ROMEO Not having that, which, having, makes them short.  
> BENVOLIO In love?  
> ROMEO Out--  
> BENVOLIO Of love?  
> ROMEO Out of her favour, where I am in love.


End file.
